


How do you accidentally tell someone to suck my dick?!

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Archie Andrews Is a Good Bro, Archie yells at Reggie a lot, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Fluff and Humor, Jughead is a confused asshole, M/M, Reggie is having a bi panic over here, Very Very Done Archie Andrews, but is very done with reggie, don’t mind a ketchup boi yelling at a bi panicking Boi over here, i love Archie sm u guys don’t understand, nothing to see move along, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Archie takes a deep long breath and exhaled, placing his hand on his face he asked.“What did we practice Reggie”“We practiced me saying ‘will you go out with me’ to Jughead”“And what did you say?”Reggie sheepishly smiles rubbing the back of his neck. “I accidentally said suck my dick”“HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY TELL SOMEONE TO SUCK MY DICK?!”“I PANICKED”





	How do you accidentally tell someone to suck my dick?!

Archie takes a deep long breath and exhaled, placing  his hand on his face he asked.

”What did you practice Reggie”

”we practiced me saying ‘will you go out with me’ to Jughead”

”And what did you say!”

Reggie sheepishly smiles rubbing the back of his neck. “I accidentally said suck my dick”

”HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY TELL SOMEONE TO SUCK MG DICK?!”

”I PANICKED”

”WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PANICKED?! YOU’RE REGGIE FUCKING MANTLE, YOU DON’T PANIC!” Archie yelled at the taller male, gesturing violently in exasperation.

”I’VE NEVER DONE THIS TYPE OF SHIT BEFORE ANDREWS!” Reggie yelled back in defense, They stop when they hear the sound of someone’s books falling to the ground.

There he stood, in complete and utter confusion. Jughead Jones.

”Wha, What?” Is all Jughead can say, his eyes darting from a mortified Reggie Mantle and a Very _Done_ ™️ Archie Andrews.

”Jones-”

”REGGIE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT CAN’T GET THE BALLS TO ASK YOU OUT AND WHEN HE DOES HE SAYS SHIT LIKE SUCK MY DICK. NOW THAT YOU KNOW I’M GOING TO LEAVE SO YOU TWO CAN FINALLY GO OUT, JESUS CHRIST.” Archie throws his arms up and slams the door behind him.

Reggie and Jughead stare at each other for a while before Jughead breaks it

”well, are we going to pops for a date or not?” 

Reggie brightly smiles, he shoots Archie A thumbs up who in return yells.

”FINALLY” 

They had a nice date, the next day Reggie comes swaggering in with a Jughead beside him rolling his eyes.

 **FIN**.


End file.
